1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrostatographic reproduction apparatus and more specifically to the reproduction of originals with additional annotations.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, electrophotographic reproduction apparatus are known wherein copies of originals may be made and selective additional information provided to such copies. With reference to FIG. 1, a document, D, to be copied is to have copies thereof annotated with for example the words "TOP SECRET" provided at a suitable location on the copies but such words do not appear on the original. Quite often in annotating a document for reproduction, the location and size of the annotation on the copy is important so as not to obscure other information on the original. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,601 there is disclosed electrophotographic apparatus for producing annotated copies. Various methods are proposed for changing the size of the additional information such as by changing the scanning frequency and/or luminous pulse width of an LED writer array while rotating a photosensitive drum at a constant speed and/or by changing the speed of the drum. Such changes in size of the additional information are implemented in response to a magnification change which changes the size of the original as well. Such a change in the size of the original is frequently not desired.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide electrostatographic reproduction apparatus that provides change of magnification of annotated subject matter without changing the magnification of the original.
It is further an object of the invention to provide electrostatographic reproduction apparatus that provides for improved means for designating magnification changes of annotations relative to space available on the original.